degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Miles-Tristan Relationship
The relationship between Miles Hollingsworth III and Tristan Milligan, also known as Triles (Tr'istan/M'iles), started after they kissed in Thunderstruck. They managed to maintain a secret relationship until Miles told his dad about them. They are broken up as of Hero vs. Villain due to Tristan figuring out that Miles still has feelings for Maya. Friendship History Overview Tristan and Miles meet through Maya Matlin at a concert, but Tristan is initially distrusting of Miles, calling him "trouble," They become friends during the summer Paris trip when Miles is accepting of Tristan's homosexuality. Throughout the semester, they grow closer and hang out a lot along with Maya. After Miles and Maya's break up, they ditch the school dance and hang out at Miles' house. During the storm, they share a romantic moment and kiss, only to be interrupted by Winston. They were a couple until Tristan figured out Miles still had feelings for his ex Maya. Season 13 In Summertime, Tristan and Miles meet for the first time at the Fefe Dobson concert through Maya and Miles gets them backstage. Tristan tells Maya that he is "trouble, 100%." In All I Wanna Do, Tristan is roommates with Miles and Winston Chu during the Paris trip. When Miles catches Tristan staring at him while he is changing, he makes a comment. This causes Tristan to pretend he's straight by calling Maya his girlfriend. Winston and Miles find this comical since they know is gay, but Tristan interprets their laughter as bullying, even though Miles claims they are just joking. Tristan puts up a "privacy screen," which Miles takes down. He tells Tristan that they laughed at him because they knew he was gay all along; he claims that he is happy that Tristan is his roommate, and then they hug. In My Own Worst Enemy, they both walk into class discussing on how to say "eclair" in French. Tristan then tells Maya that he's sure that Miles is into him. Zoë joins in on the conversation and convinces Tristan that Miles is into her and "plays for her team." They both ask Miles to be their partner and Miles chooses Tristan. They both go to purchase bread for their project and Tristan asks Miles if he thinks the girl at the counter is cute. Miles tells him she's not his type. A song that Tristan likes comes on, making him excited and Miles tells him he did a dance to it. Miles tells Tristan that he took hip-hop dance classes, until his dad had to pull the plug on it. Tristan shows empathy for Miles, who seems to still be saddened over it. Tristan then surprises Miles by kissing him. Tristan apologizes for it and Miles doesn't seem to be angry and they both go and continue to work on their assignment. Later, Tristan tells Maya an exaggerated story of the kiss and then they both see Miles with Zoë on his lap in another room, upsetting Tristan. In About A Girl, Tristan fakes sick when really he is heartbroken over seeing Miles and Zoë. Tristan starts and continues to skip class because of it. After Maya tried dunking Miles and Zoë with a bucket of water which accidentally landed on their teacher Tristan and Maya got detention. At detention Tristan leaves to get gloves and when he comes back he overhears Maya telling Miles about how Tristan isn't coming to class because of him. Tristan goes back to his room and the sheet is back up over his bed. In Cannonball, Miles helps Maya find Tristan and then spots him sitting alone in the rain. Later, Tristan and Maya use Miles as a volunteer to show how in France, they used to behead people as a form of punishment for a petty crime. In Honey, Tristan can tell that Maya has a crush on Miles and allows her to have feelings for him. Later, they sit next to each other at dinner and both get mad at Zoë for spilling her drink on Maya's dress. Then, Miles tells Tristan and Maya that he ended his relationship with Zoë, but should be aware of her. In This Is How We Do It, Miles approaches Tristan and Maya in the classroom, Miles wants a girlfriend recommendation and Tristan reminds him about his ex Zoë in France, Miles explains that was a mistake which is being him new and Tristan says literally they all turn to see Zoë standing behind them, Tristan exclaims this to be awkward, The bell rings and the teacher comes in and Zoë gets into a fight with him and throws her drink at him, Tristan, Miles and Maya are surprised and shocked by this, Tristan says that really is her go to move, referencing to her dong that to Maya in France. Tristan, Miles and Maya chat in the hallway and Miles mention he plays basketball because his dad makes him, Tristan says he could play basketball too because his brother did it, Zoë approaches asking if they have cheerleads so she could cheer them on for the games, Miles tells her he doesn't do we runs, especially with mean girls like you, he smiles at Tristan and they walk off. In You Got Me, Tristan, Miles and Maya get tickets from the dance from Miles sister who is with Zoë at the ticket booth. Zoë tells them that Drew's her new boyfriend when they mention hes got a girlfriend Zoë says they must be over, Maya says the see them at the dance, all three bail. In You Oughta Know, Miles and Tristan attend basketball tryouts together. Miles tells Tristan he's interested in making the team's starting line up, then invites Tristan to a party at his house. At the party, Miles and Tristan find out that they both made the basketball team. Tristan is elated, but Miles seems unhappy, and rushes away, upset. Even though Miles's best friend, Winston, ignores Miles's outburst, Tristan goes after Miles to see what is wrong. Miles admits to Tristan that he just wants to make his dad happy by making the starting lineup, and that he is considering taking steroids to enhance his performance. Tristan tells him this is a bad idea, and later tells his friends that he wants to stop Miles from taking the drugs. However, at the end of the episode, he is shown giving Miles pills in a little plastic bag, and telling him that the pills are steroids. Miles hugs him. In Everything You've Done, Miles makes the starting lineup, and credits Tristan for giving him performance enhancing drugs. He also tells him that he's offered the drugs to other members of the team. Tristan is upset, because he doesn't want to be written off as a drug dealer. It's quickly revealed that Tristan has been giving Miles vitamin pills as placebos, to prevent Miles from going off to find real steroids. Tristan knows he's in over his head, and admits the truth to Miles. Miles is furious with Tristan for lying to him, and is worried that the rest of the team is going to think he's stupid for giving them fake steroids. However, Tristan performs major damage control, and gives the team another round of vitamins, telling them they're "flush capsules," that will get the "steroids" out of their system, and allow them to pass any drug tests. Miles is grateful that Tristan protected him from any judgement, and forgives him. In Spiderwebs, Miles and Tristan go to Maya's house together to bring her her school assignments. In The World I Know, Tristan and Miles have made plans to go out to lunch, and approach Maya together, asking her if she'd like to tag along. In Dig Me Out, although Tristan does not appear on-screen, Miles mentions at the Hollingsworth's pool party that they are planning to be partners in a game of Chicken. In Unbelievable, Tristan helps Miles win Maya back after a fight by arranging for him to serenade her at the Degrassi sing-off. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Tristan breaks up the fight between Miles and Maya and tells Miles to leave. In Enjoy the Silence, Tristan is telling Miles that Winston knows who kissed his little sister and Winston put the blame on Damon. In Thunderstruck, Miles and Tristan make plans to hang out one-on-one, after realizing that neither of them have plans to attend the end-of-term dance. Tristan jokingly tells Miles that they've just made a "bro date," and puts his arm around him as they walk down the hall together and continue to plan their night. At the Hollingsworth house that night, the boys fall into a game of charades with Winston and Frankie. The boys are completely in sync, and are winning the game. Then, the mood changes when their old teacher, Mr. Yates, comes up in conversation. It is revealed that Tristan had an affair with him. When Tristan confesses that he thought he and Mr. Yates shared a genuine connection, Miles accidentally offends him, by laughing and telling him, "...no one will ever truly love you." Tristan storms out, upset. Miles finds Tristan outside in the storm, and apologizes for his cruel reaction to Tristan's confession. He admits that he wasn't trying to imply that no one could love Tristan. Instead, he was referencing the fact that every girl he dates leaves him after they get to know him. The two of them continue to compliment each other, and Tristan admits that he developed feelings for Miles in Paris. The two of them nearly kiss, before the power goes off, and they decide to go back inside. Tristan and Miles play a game of murder with Winston and Frankie, in which the players are required to hide around the house, and avoid being tagged by the game's "murderer". Miles finds Tristan's hiding spot, and the two of them flirt, as Tristan attempts to avoid being murdered. In the process, the two begin making out, but are interrupted when Winston walks in on them. It is revealed the Miles may be gay or bisexual when he says that kissing Tristan felt "right" and "kind of fun." After the storm passes, Tristan tells Miles he's cool with their kiss being a one time thing, because he figured it was to get back at Maya for breaking up with Miles. Obviously disappointed, he begins to leave. Miles begs him not to go. He tells Tristan that the kiss was "weird... but good weird." The boys agree that, at the very least, they feel good around each other, and continue to discuss their relationship. Season 14 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Smells_Like_Teen_Spirit Smells Like Teen Spirit], Miles texts Tristan saying to meet him in the greenhouse. They are later seen making out in said green house before Tristan pulls away, asking if they can talk. Miles allows the discussion, to which Tristan says that he doesn't mind having a secret relationship, but he wants to make sure that it isn't all about Maya. Miles insists that he doesn't care about her opinion, and Tristan continues by asking Miles about his dad. Miles jokingly replies with "mood killer" but proceeds to explain that things are good between him and his dad and that he even agreed to do a family photoshoot with his father in order to promote the man's campaign. Tristan asks Miles when it is, and Miles checks the time, realizing that it's in fifteen minutes and that he's going to be late. He runs out of the greenhouse, leaving behind a shocked Tristan. The next day, Miles rushes over to Tristan, insisting that the two of them ditch the check ceremony. Tristan seems shocked and asks him about it. Miles says that his father and his "campaign stooges" would be there at any minute, and that he didn't want to be. Miles grabs Tristan's wrist and begins pulling him out of the room in a rush. The two of them are stopped by a reporter asking Miles to say a few words about his father. At first he's reluctant, but he eventually asks Tristan if he could wait for a moment before walking off with the reporter. In Wise Up, Miles walks into a classroom and finds Zoe and Winston, asking them if they've seen Tristan. Zoe points out how Miles suddenly likes guys, and Miles replies with "just one" and asks if they know where he is. They tell Miles that Tristan doesn't want to see him after he outed their relationship in the newspaper and that everyone is teasing him to which Miles asks why. Tristan appears and says because they think he is just using Tristan to piss of his dad, Tristan tells Miles that he promised to keep their relationship a secret until they figured things out, and Miles tries to explain but Tristan tells him he doesn't want to talk to him right now. He says that he thought Miles actually liked him but he only manipulated Tristan. Miles is upset to hear this, insisting that he doesn't manipulate people and that he needs to speak to Tristan. The bell rings and Tristan goes to his seat. Zoe and Winston stand in front of Tristan's desk so Miles can't get to him, and Miles sees that he's beaten so he bails out of the classroom. Miles arrives at school in his new black car, and he approaches Zoe, Maya and Tristan. Zoe asks him about the car, and he tells them that his dad got it for him and how they're in a "better place" now. He points out how his father would also like his "boyfriend" to come over for dinner and asks Tristan if he still has one. Tristan says that depends on if will a ride be provided in the car, and Miles replies with "if that's what it takes." Miles then smiles and walks up to Tristan, kissing him. Miles ask if he's forgiven, and Tristan points out how he's happy that Miles worked things out with his dad. Miles proceeds his arm around Tristan, and the two begin to walk towards the school together. Before they can get inside though, Maya stops Miles and asks what he's doing. He pulls off his sunglasses and gives a dead looking smile, saying that "he's making things better." In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Can't_Stop_This_Thing_We_Started Can't Stop This Thing We Started,' ']Tristan walks into a classroom to find Miles and Winston sitting together, Tristan tells Winston he calls dibs, boyfriend dibs while he pus his hand on Miles shoulder. Winston its not a thing but Tristan says it is, Miles looks at Winston to move and he does and Tristan grabs the seat near Miles. The teacher tells them they are lab parents for the semester. Winston and Miles are playing video games at Mile's house when Tristan walks in telling them he has been knocking for ten minutes, Tristan links his arm though Miles when he sits down. Miles apologies saying he didn't hear because of the game they are playing and then asks Tristan if he likes the shirt he has on, Tristan says its cute and him and Miles kiss. Tristan isn't impressed with their game choice and asks if they can play just dance, Miles agrees they can and gets up to find that game. Miles watches as Tristan and Winston verse each other in just dance. Winston profusely hits Tristan in the game and Miles hits Winston back unimpressed with him. Winston yells out that hes angry that Miles invited his boyfriend over on their bro date when Tristan asks him to clam down, Winston tells him to can it since things were so much better before he got here, Tristan bails from the room to let Miles talk to Winston. Miles explains to Winston that he needed someone since Maya dumped him and Winston was more interested in dating his sister then hanging with him, Miles explains he likes hanging out with Tristan and kissing him too. In [[(You Drive Me) Crazy|'(You Drive Me) Crazy']], Tristan sends a message over face-range asking Miles how he feels? and Miles replies back I want to kill myself. We find out that Miles has a head cold and he feels like crap and that's why he wrote that message to Tristan. Tristan comes into Miles living room with soup to find Maya and Miles together, Tristan tells Maya hands off my bf bitch, Maya tries to explain its not what it looks like, Tristan says it looks like shes trying to dig her tampy little hands into my man, Maya says she was checking on him, Miles tells Tristan she's crazy and she hacked my face-range, Tristan is surprised and says shes gone full girl interrupted on us here, Maya tries to get Miles to tell her whats really going on while Zig and Grace enter the room before Zig drags Maya out of the house and Grace follows them leaving Miles and Tristan alone. In I'll Be Missing You, Tristan and Miles are laying on the couch together and Tristan is telling Miles his idea for their project, they end up kissing and are interrupted by Miles dad who enters the room, Mr Hollingsworth asks if they are hard at work, Tristan tries to explain their assignment to him but Miles tells Tristan to stop since their's no point in talking to his dad once hes decided to be disappointed in me, Mr Hollingsworth leaves the room, Tristan tells him to take a chill pill and then puts his hand on his shoulder saying he was just kidding, Miles tells not to do that hes making it worse, Tristan tells Miles that Winston said he was the problem, Miles asks what problem, Tristan says he seems to think you being with me have caused all these changes in you and lays his hand on Miles leg, Miles stands up and asks whether hes been talking to Winston about him, Tristan says people have been noticing things like that hes moody, irritable and he skips class all the time, Miles asks what it is with you people, Tristan asks Miles to tell him if its him, Miles sits back down and tells Tristan that he can't be the problem because their is no problem, Tristan asks if hes sure, Miles says yes, all their friends are just jealous because were happy and their not, Tristan says they can prove them wrong by acing this history project together and briefly puts his hand on his shoulder, Miles says they better get the forms then and Tristan smiles. Tristan finds Miles in the pool asking why he wasn't at school, Miles tells he's talking really loudly, Tristan asks why he wasn't in school to do their history presentation, Miles says why would he want to go to class with all the judging people their, Tristan says because when you don't show up I'm forced to do a solo show for all those judgey idiots that judge me, Tristan asks if Miles is getting high right now, Miles asks if he wants some, Tristan no and he has to get back to school and tells Miles he should too, Miles says this is way more fun, Tristan says smoking dope by yourself is fun, Miles says now who's the judgy idiot, Tristan says it all makes sense now, skipping class, being distant, what are you like addicted to weed, Miles laughs, Tristan says hes serious he thinks he has a problem, Miles says his only problem is this is his last joint, Tristan just looks at Miles. In Hush, Miles approaches Tristan in the corridor reading a military uniform, Miles apologizes for blowing off the presentation it wasn't fair, Tristan says he's right it wasn't, Miles said he talked to their teacher and he said they get another chance, Tristan says that would involve him giving Miles another chance though, Miles grabs Tristan's hand and asks what he can do to fix things, Tristan he could wear that cute inform for the rest of the day but if hes going to live down his prior humiliation then they have to study, which means one more rehearsal at lunch, Miles agrees and they smile at each other. Miles waits for Tristan in a classroom and when Tristan arrives with Frankie, Winston and Hunter he thinks they are their audience, Tristan says no and that they all want to talk to him, Hunter tells him its an intervention. Miles asks Tristan if he knew about this, Tristan says he was concerned about him, Miles can't believe he would do this to him. Miles starts lashing out and says to Tristan, you went behind my back when I thought you were the one person who understood, Tristan tries to say he does understand but Miles says hes pathetic you know that, I treat you like absoluate garbage and you keep clawing back for more, why, are you that desperate for someone to love you, screw this, Miles bails and Tristan is shocked. In Hero vs. Villain, Tristan approaches Miles in the hallway with 2 latte's, Tristan says that he knows Miles wasn't thrilled about the intervention and that he wasn't thrilled about what Miles said about him but its been 3 days, 3 long days, its time to kiss and make up and then offers Miles a latte, Miles sarcastically says you know it has caffeine in it wouldn't want to get addicted, Tristan says he knows the intervention was crazy but he felt pressured to participate for you and says they can tak about it during class, they enter and when Tristan sits down and indicates for Miles to sit next to him but Miles refuses saying he'll sit up front since people are worried about his poor perform lately. Later, In the gym Tristan surprises Miles with sushi and origami since he knows he likes both things and informs Miles this is his grand gesture and he really cares about him and he wants to fix things between them. Miles decides to stay for lunch with Tristan. Tristan explains to Winston that he thought his sushi lunch was going to be a hit but it wasn't because Miles barely talked and didn't open his origami love notes and he can't figure out why?, Winston points out that Miles is staring at Maya down the hallway, Tristan is upset to see this. Tristan finds Miles in the hallway skipping assembly and then says he is surprised he is alone, Mile asks what that means, Tristan says he thought it was the intervention that pushed him away but it was what happened after that, Miles says he drove Maya to her appointment so what?, Tristan says its because he still has feelings for her, Miles says because I gave her a ride, Tristan says because you stare at her across the hallway and then asks Miles to tell him hes wrong, tell me you don't have feelings for Maya, Miles just stares at Tristan not saying anything, Tristan begins to walk away before turning back to tell Miles that he is a terrible person, you use and abuse people and one day you are going to wake up and realize you have nobody and I'm so happy that I won't be there for that sad, sad day and I am so done, sayonara Miles Hollingsworth before walking away, Tristan officially ends their relationship for good. In I Wanna Be Adored, Miles asks Tristan and Zoe to come with him to a Kendrick concert but Tristan rejects him. Tristan isn't happy that Miles has the look on his face which says he has a new crush and he hopes it isn't a guy. Miles later notices Tristan on a date and seems a little unsettled. In Don't Look Back, Tristan see's Miles on the beach and tells Zoe hes surprised she chose summer school over Miles. At the Hollingsworths, Tristan tries not to look at Zoe and Miles being together. Miles admits that he like dating Tristan and that they just hanged out and kissed. Later, Tristan and Miles help the search party to find Maya and when they discover where she is, Winston tells them they have to call the cops. Later, Tristan has a dream where him and Miles kiss. Rival Relationships *Miles-Zoe Relationship *Miles-Maya Relationship Trivia *Their first kiss was in Paris. *They were roommates in Paris, along with Winston Chu. *They were both members of the Degrassi Basketball Team. *Tristan sold Miles fake drugs so Miles wouldn't take steroids. *They have kissed six times now on screen. The first time was in Paris in the episode My Own Worst Enemy, the second time was at the Hollingsworth house during Thunderstruck,' '''the third time in the greenhouse in 'Smells Like Teen Spirit, the fourth time was in front of the school in '''Wise Up, and the fifth time was also at the Hollingsworth house in [[Can't Stop This Thing We Started|'Can't Stop This Thing We Started']], ' the sixth time was also at Hollingsworth house in 'I'll Be Missing You, and the seventh time was during Don't Look Back on the beach, though it was in Tristan's dream sequence, thus was not cannon. *Both kissed Maya Matlin, but only Miles was in an actual relationship with her. *They both do/did not like Zig Novak. Tristan hated Zig for cheating on Tori and currently thinks of him as his "enemy once removed" due to living with Maya while Miles blames Zig for some of the problems he and Maya have had. *Tristan is the only boy that Miles has kissed and dated. * They've hooked up where Campbell Saunders, a character with whom Miles shares some similarities, died. * They were both members of the French Club. * In I Wanna Be Adored Tristan claims to be over Miles, however in Don't Look Back it's implied heavily that Tristan isn't. Timeline *First Relationship: *Start Up: Between Thunderstruck (1340) and Smells Like Teen Spirit (1401) *Broke Up: Hero vs. Villain (1410) **Reason: Tristan realized that Miles still had feelings for Maya and that Miles was using him all along. Gallery E094dg.jpg 67khgj.jpg 67ikgf.jpg 57jdw.jpg Tt756.jpg Ujyg.png 76ug7.png 5645fff.png 556y5.png 766yf.png 57tyu.png Cap10.jpg Degrassi May7th SS 516.jpg Dsf3w4.jpg 67tyuh.png Triles.jpg Ship-1304-Tristan-and-Miles.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-24-11h57m55s2511.jpg KissKiss!!.PNG Buds!!.PNG 490fgj.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-11h56m29s167.jpg 13x09 42.png 13x09 49.png 13x09 78.png 13x09 81.png Oqukjfsdf.png Miles_&_Tristan.png Tumblr muhe3yaGiZ1sjfdr4o1 500.jpg Sneak-peek-you-oughta-know.jpg Tristan-miles-pills.jpg 1003224_691773414166689_730912916_n.jpg 1381441 691773144166716 1006393740 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-23h15m42s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-23h21m24s165.png Degrassi-recap-1312-25.jpg Degrassi-recap-1312-24.jpg Degrassi-recap-1312-23.jpg Degrassi-recap-1312-10.jpg Degrassi-recap-1312-2.jpg Ipop0ui.png Hgkhjl.png Gkje0t9.png Dkfjgorit.png Dfiutrt.png Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg Normal 1YOK006.jpg Normal 1YOK005.jpg 13x13_45.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-15-00h06m27s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-15-00h06m02s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-15-00h05m20s135.png Tristan-miles-pills.jpg Tristan-miles.jpg 1623749 748713085139388 433725615 n.jpg 1794544 748712255139471 1509923385 n.jpg 1798299 765969630080400 1720363030 n.jpg 1922509_765969240080439_1636743301_n.jpg 1926831_765968990080464_34188578_n.jpg Degrassi_"The_World_I_Know".jpg 8uioycc.png 57yrrrt.png 56yrtrtr.png Bbbbbty.png degrassi13_sept19_ss_1644.jpg Degrassi13 sept19 ss 0900.jpg Degrassi13 sept19 ss 0701.jpg 10333250 790529494291080 8227120809085354474 o.jpg 10321150 790530867624276 8793083956230148510 o.jpg 10272578 790529484291081 8692209073481080368 o.jpg 10272578 790529324291097 5071086039843255644 o.jpg 10269279 790530220957674 7973429560345118446 o.jpg 10265455 790530060957690 8619565462459474961 o.jpg 10259171 790530694290960 3530505670879310183 o.jpg 10255413 790530377624325 5931239821964478534 o.jpg 1899277 790530267624336 1313089995050816794 o.jpg 964389 790529250957771 2584789023780839580 o.jpg Triles.gif|Thunderstruck Screen Shot 2014-07-30 at 12.40.37 AM.png pool Pic.png 1512560_10153179509569119_1468875699964326289_n.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 10.05.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 10.02.36 PM.png 1339-11-fin.jpg 1339-02-fin.jpg tristan-miles-finale-1340-5.jpg Triles-finale.png 76u76ytty.png Fftrtr.png 7676y5.png 65y66565.png 677676y6.png 65y6555.png 76yyy5yy655.png 56y65556565.png 56y65556565.png 6y56665565.png 89uiouioioui.png Degrassi-triles-.jpg Tristan-miles2-s14-ep1.jpg Tristan-miles-s14-ep1.jpg tumblr_nd8s3p68MZ1s2w9y9o1_500.png Normal 1SLTP018.jpg Normal 1SLTP017.jpg 1404-08-tre.jpg Miles-Tristan.png Miles and Tristan 1410.png Miles and Tristan 1410 (1).png Miles and Tristan 1410 (2).png Sd43fsf.jpg Degrassi_May7th_SS_921.jpg Fghfjg.jpg 78yuijj.png 87uyyy.png 2342r.png Nyhy.png Kyutryj.png 13x09_48.png 13x09_50.png Normal_1YOK005.jpg 89uuiououo.png Unbelivableee.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14